


as long as we're together

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, House Party, M/M, Top Otabek Altin, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Whenever there’s a party, Yuri’s there. And wherever Yuri is, Otabek usually isn’t far behind, a protective hand on Yuri’s waist and taking over the music by putting on a playlist he’s thrown together last minute but is always infinitely better than whatever was on before. And whenever Yuri and Otabek are at a party together, the chances that someone will inadvertently walk in on them having sex is high.Or: the three times Yuri and Otabek get walked in on and the one time they don’t.





	as long as we're together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> Written for Super Secret Santa 2017! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (and yes I know I'm technically late but shh I'm so sorry)

**I**

The bathroom is not the most comfortable place Yuri has ever had sex, the porcelain of the sink feeling cool against his thighs as Otabek slowly fucks him from behind. Otabek gets Yuri to watch himself in the mirror hanging above the sink, watching himself making the moans and whines that signify that Yuri is having a good time and getting ever closer to his release. He’s drunk but the cool feeling of the porcelain against his skin is somewhat grounding, a refreshing blast of air in his slightly muddled mind.

“You look so beautiful,” Otabek murmurs in his ear as he quickens his pace. Yuri murmurs a noise of agreement, focusing his eyes on the mirror where he can see his expression as Otabek fucks him. There’s nothing quite like this, the feeling of weightlessness and freedom when he’s drunk just the right amount to feel drunk but not hammered, how certain feelings are heightened but others dulled, his own touch feeling alien against his skin but Otabek’s feeling all the more intense.

In short, he loves it.

Yuri focuses on his reflection again in the mirror, his hair messed up from where Otabek had been clutching it earlier when Yuri had sucked him off. Dimly, he’s aware of his own orgasm starting to build, it getting ever closer as Otabek continues to fuck him against the sink in the bathroom of this party. Who’s is it again? Guang Hong’s, Yuri eventually remembers. It’s his birthday, or maybe it’s Leo’s, or maybe it’s Guang Hong’s and Leo’s anniversary or some shit, he doesn’t really know, it’s just an excuse to get drunk so of course he and Otabek came along. And of course, they’d eventually got bored of making small talk with acquaintances and getting dragged into drinking games, so Otabek had dragged him upstairs to the bathroom to fuck him.

Yuri really hadn’t complained.

He doesn’t remember Otabek locking the door, so it shouldn’t really come as a surprise when the handle turns and a drunken Yuuri stumbles into the bathroom, but quickly stopping when he fully takes in the scene in front of him.

“Oh,” Yuuri says as Otabek stops moving and Yuri frantically pulls the tank top he’s still wearing down in a mostly fruitless attempt to conceal his erection. He cocks his head, narrowing his eyes, like he can’t quite believe what’s happening in front of him, and Yuri can tell that he’s absolutely smashed. “Sorry.” He hastily retreats and Yuri hears the sound of him walking downstairs, at which point Yuri starts pushing back on Otabek’s dick, meeting Otabek’s eyes in the mirror as Otabek starts fucking him again.

At least, Yuri consoles himself as his orgasm starts building up again, Yuuri probably won’t remember this in the morning.

**II**

Chris has a nice faux leather sofa in his living room. However, no one else seems to have realised this, as Yuri and Otabek are the only people in here, everyone else standing around in the kitchen drinking prosecco, or maybe it’s champagne, Yuri really doesn’t really know. What he does know is that riding Otabek on Chris’ expensive looking sofa is definitely the best decision he’s made this evening.

Yuri hadn’t even expected their impromptu make out session to end in sex, but before he knew what was happening, Otabek was sliding his hand underneath his waist band and unbuttoning his jeans, and Yuri wasn’t about to complain. Otabek has set a fast pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin sounding increasingly louder in Yuri’s alcohol addled brain, and Yuri’s sure everyone else in the next room can hear his moans.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the door handle move and then Georgi is walking in with a drink on his hand and, when he sees Otabek and Yuri, wide eyes on a face that looks like it’s been scarred for life.

“Get out,” Otabek snaps, his pace slowly but not stopping completely. “Get the fuck out!”

Georgi goes, still looking like a rabbit startled in the headlights. When Otabek and Yuri return to the party later in the evening, there’s a chorus of knowing cheers and pats on backs as they’re handed drinks. Yuri smiles and downs his shot and wonders how long it is until he and Otabek can make their excuses and leave.

**III**

It’s so loud in the club, the music pounding through the speakers and Yuri has to stand on his tiptoes so he can shout his drink order down the bartender’s ear. It’s been a while since they’ve all been out like this, properly out to a club, not just stood around in their living rooms sipping drinks and pretending that they’re functional adults. Yuri loves going out to clubs and it’s something he wishes they did more often, like they did when everyone was either a student or had just graduated university, but he can deal with only going out out like this every couple of months or so.

The club is huge, different genres of music playing in the many different rooms that the three storey building holds. One minute he’s drunkenly singing along to Journey’s Don’t Stop Beleivin’, another he’s watching in amazement as Seung Gil perfectly sings and dances along to every word of Mic Drop, and the next he’s being dragged by the hand by Otabek through the crowds to another room, loud remixed versions of current chart hits playing over the speakers.

Yuri sips his drink through a straw as the lights flash as the track that’s playing builds up to the drop. He dances and Otabek half dances with him and half just watches, a wondering smile on his face.

“What?” Yuri yells over the music, and Otabek just takes his hand and starts leading him back through the crowd. Yuri gets rid of the straw and quickly downs the rest of his drink, abandoning the glass on a table near the wall. Otabek leads him to an alcove off the corridor that connects two of the rooms together, where he rather unceremoniously pushes Yuri against the wall and starts kissing him roughly, biting at Yuri’s lip as he reaches a hand down to palm Yuri’s dick through his jeans.

Yuri has pop music in one ear and trance in the other, making a muddle of noise in his mind that he barely focuses on as Otabek shifts his hand to undo the button of Yuri’s jeans. Otabek’s hand is sliding past the waistband of his boxer briefs and stroking Yuri’s cock and yes, yes, this is exactly what he needs right now –

Yuri opens his eyes and his gaze falls on a guy that’s standing on the other side of the corridor to them, who’s very clearly watching him and Otabek. Yuri finds himself not caring, instead focusing on Otabek and his hand on Yuri’s dick and the pleasure it’s giving him in this hot and sweaty club with music playing all around them. Yuri comes with a load groan that he’s sure the guy watching them heard despite the pounding music, and maybe he puts it on a bit because he knows someone’s watching, but really, who even fucking cares? Not Yuri, that’s for sure.

Otabek kisses him again before taking his hand and leading Yuri to the next room. The music plays and Otabek presses a drink into Yuri’s hand and the guy who watched them vanishes from sight just like he does from Yuri’s memory.

**IV**

It’s some kind of miracle, Yuri muses, that he and Otabek have actually having sex on a bed at a party. Their own bed, no less, with the door locked so this time there’s no chance of anyone walking in on them. There’s no need for them for rush, because even though they’re technically hosting, Chris had taken them both aside and said that he’d keep everyone entertained for a while if they wanted to disappear for a bit. So that’s what they’ve done, disappeared to the sanctuary of their own bedroom, the music from the party down the hallway echoing quietly through the walls.

Otabek takes his time prepping Yuri, slowly stretching him open with gentle fingers that has Yuri soon clutching at the bedsheets and whimpering for more. It’s different, so different, to hasty fucks in dark corners at friend’s houses and although Yuri loved all of those semi clothed exploits where someone would inevitably end up walking in on them, Yuri loves this too, all the gentle touches and delicate kisses.

“Beka please,” Yuri whines, tugging Otabek down so he can kiss him again. “Please,” he mumbles against Otabek’s lips in between kisses, and Otabek is only happy to oblige as he slowly removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock. Yuri moans as Otabek thrusts into him, and although the pace is slow Yuri doesn’t find himself wanting to beg Otabek for it faster and harder, he simply lays back and enjoys it all instead, reaching down to stroke his own dick as Otabek slowly fucks him.

It builds and builds and builds until Yuri doesn’t know how he’s been teetering on the edge for so long, until Otabek with a groan, his face pressed against Yuri’s shoulder, and Yuri is coming with streaks of white painted across Otabek’s stomach.

“I love you,” Yuri mumbles as Otabek pulls out. “So much.”

The music from the party down the hall seems to get louder, the words becoming clearer to Yuri’s ears as the volume is turned up. Yuri snuggles into Otabek’s chest, wanting to block out the noise and the world for a little longer, but it’s not long before Otabek starts muttering something about going back out to the party and playing host.

They clean up, pull on clothes and go back out into the party, where Chris presses drinks into their hands and promises that no one missed them too much. There’s a mischievous smile on his face that suggests otherwise, but Yuri ignores it in favour of holding hands with Otabek as they go over to talk to some of their guests.

The music is loud and everyone definitely knows they fucked, but they’re together, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
